


Happy Birthday To You

by LightningHope



Series: A Love Like This [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Arrow (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Praise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningHope/pseuds/LightningHope
Summary: Roy wants what he wants for his birthday. Thankfully, Jason and Dick are happy to oblige.





	Happy Birthday To You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the JoyDick Weekend Challenge! Today's prompt was: Kink (Praise Kink and Double Penetration encouraged*). Thanks to crookedspoon for helping me beta it!

“For your _birthday_?” Jason asked incredulously, looking at Roy with absolute bafflement. Dick was biting his lip, concerned.

“I don’t know why _both_ of you are looking at me like that,” Roy snapped, hands on hips.

“Well, you know, you don’t usually ask for kinky stuff for your birthday,” Dick pointed out gently. Roy hated it when Dick was gentle. Shouting was easier.

“It’s not like I’m ace or vanilla,” Roy responded, puzzled now, “and we do plenty of kinky shit. Why is this the line we’re drawing?”

“It’s not the line," Dick explained, "I guess we’re not used to you bringing up new kinks.” Roy opened his mouth to argue, then closed it. They’re not wrong, and Roy was irritated that he was just now realizing that.

Still, he kept glaring.

“As you wish,” Jason conceded, shrugging. Dick shrugged his agreement as well, and the three of them got back to working on dinner. Well, Jason worked on dinner while Roy and Dick sat at the counter and dodged flying projectiles when they commented on his thighs.

‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›

Roy made a high-pitched noise as he finally sank down onto Jason’s cock. They’d been teasing him for _hours_ , and the relief of being able to receive more than just a finger had him practically vibrating.

“You alright, sweetheart?” Dick asked, his breath warm against Roy’s ear, hands gently massaging the small of Roy’s back. Dick’s skin was slick and hot against his back, but then again, so was everything else. They should have kept a window open but they hadn’t planned that far ahead.

“God, _perfect_ ,” Roy whimpered, and ground his hips down. Jason bucked automatically, even with both of his boyfriends’ weights on him. Roy’s head snapped back in a moan. He kept grinding down, chasing the feeling of Jason’s cock filling him so good-

“No!” he whined, unable to move with Dick’s hands pinning his hips. Slowly, Dick pushed him until he was flat against Jason’s chest. “Can’t I come?”

“If we let you come, you’ll be too oversensitive for your present,” Jason chided, his voice gravelly. Roy whined, but let it go, instead nipping and kissing at the skin he could reach. Dick’s mouth was soft against the nape of his neck, and Roy felt like he was melting between the heat of them.

“Relaxed?” Dick asked, the head of his cock nudging against Roy’s stretched hole.

“If I get anymore relaxed I’m going to melt my bones, come _on_!” Roy snapped, trying to shove himself down on Dick’s cock, only to be stopped by Jason’s.

“Alright, alright,” Dick said hastily. The head going past his rim… Roy’s breath caught, mind overloading as he realized he had _two_ cocks in his ass. Jason’s whine barely registered.

“Isn’t he tight?” Jason gasped out as Dick kept pushing in. “So perfect for us, god, you’re taking it good.” Roy made some sort of happy noise and closed his eyes. Dick was longer than Jason, and the slide of his cock, so slow, seemed endless. When Dick finally halted, as deep as he could go, Roy was barely breathing.

“God, you feel amazing,” Dick finally said, “how do you feel, baby?”

“Oh. My. God.” Roy finally said. “I could come just from this.” He really, really could. It wouldn’t take much, maybe some grinding, a little squirming, boom, gone.

Dick thrusted. Hard. Roy cried out, nerves sizzling to life. Jason couldn’t thrust, not without throwing them both off, but Dick could, and he knew it. It was overwhelming compared to the lassitude of the last hours, Jason telling him how perfect he was, how good he felt, how amazing he was for picking this.

Trying to force down his orgasm so he wouldn’t come first was excruciating. Dick’s hands were hot on the slick skin of his hips, and Jason’s hands were gripping his thighs now and there were _definitely_ going to be bruises tomorrow.

Jason came first, and there was a moment of pause as Jason pulled out. Dick started moving as soon as Jason had fully pulled out, and the next minute was a sweat-soaked blur. When his orgasm came, like a bolt of lightning, Roy shook, and blacked out.

He came to a moment later. Dick had pulled out and was stroking his back. Jason had vanished, but the reassuring sounds of water meant that Jason was merely going through his I-hate-filth-and-we’re-disgusting routine.

This theory was immediately proven true when Jason came back and a warm washcloth started wiping him down. He made a happy noise into the pillow.

“Did you like your present?” Dick asked, and Roy cracked an eye open to see his boyfriend also wiping himself down.

“It was very nice,” Roy finally said, and face planted into the pillow.

Before he passed out for the night, he heard Jason mutter, “Oh for fuck’s sake, he’s gonna ruin the sheets,” and smiled.


End file.
